An Equivalent Exchange one heart for another
by sendatsu
Summary: RoyxEd, Roy gets Edward to 'please' him to get information but what starts out as just lust soon turns into something more yaoi, limey stuffs warning, there's rape later
1. The first exchange

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. This story takes place before the end of the series or Maes Hughes' death (I don't plan on him being in the story but I love him anyway).**

* * *

Edward shuddered at the sudden change in Mustang's behavior.

"C'mon Fullmetal." Mustang said huskily, "If you really want these documents you need to pay for them." At Ed's stiffness, he tutted, "It took me a long time to get these papers on the philosopher's stone. I went through a lot of trouble and I'd like to be repaid. Equivalent exchange right?"

Mustang's black eyes shone in the moon light as he stared at the young blonde from across his desk. Edward was scared, he knew what Mustang wanted.

"We've gone over this before Mustang; I'm not going to let you treat me like dirt just to get some information out of you." Ed growled, but inside he was terrified. The two had been keeping this up for weeks and Mustang was wearing him down.

"Are you sure? You've been refusing me for months. This stack of documents has been getting thicker and thicker." Mustang held the folder in his hand. Ed could see it was thicker than the first time that Mustang had confronted him.

"I don't need you help." Ed stated, "Al and I can do just fine on our own."

"Mustang laughed, "Ed, you didn't think I don't know that for the past few months you haven't even caught even one lead." He shifted his position on the chair and Ed shuffled uncomfortably. "I bet Al is getting discouraged." He said, "It must be horrible being in that body for so long, and no way to get out of it."

"Shut up!" Ed yelled, slamming his hands on Mustang's desk.

The warm night blew a breeze through the open window and fluttered the blonde's hair, Mustang felt a stirring in his gut at the sight and repositioned again. He smiled, "Well, if you don't want these I suppose I should get rid of them."

"What?!" Edward was alarmed now, Mustang put on his best smirk; the pip-squeak was breaking.

"It's a big folder, really heavy too. I think I'll just get rid of them so they don't take up more space." Ed watched in horror as Roy raised his hand, ready to snap his fingers and set the documents of fire. "I can't have you dumpster diving to find them." He said cruelly.

"Wait!" Ed cried just as he saw Mustang's hand jerk. Mustang looked at him, questioningly.

"I'll…I'll do it." Ed gave in to the defeat, his shoulders slumped and a disgusting feeling was filling up his stomach.

"Good boy." Mustang purred as he set the documents on his desk. Edward shuddered at his tone but refused to let the raven see it. Ed walked around the desk, his legs shaking. Mustang rotated the chair to face him. "Why don't you take off your coat and gloves? You must be hot."

Still shaking, Edward fumbled to remove his red coat and his gloves. Underneath he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt. What a night to not be wearing his black jacket underneath. Mustang beckoned him closer and Edward bowed his head in embarrassment. He approached the older man.

He stood before the raven and Roy, still sitting, stared up at him, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He reached up with gloved hands and placed them gently on the blonde's shoulders, wanting him to kneel.

Ed did as he was told and Mustang leaned over him. Edward was suffocated by the older man's cologne as Roy pulled out Ed's ponytail holder and ran his fingers through the long, golden hair. Leaning back he said quietly, "Time for an exchange."

Hands trembling, Ed reached forward and undid the button on Mustang's pants. Already the older man could feel himself becoming aroused. He took a deep breath and unzipped them. Underneath, he could see white boxers showing through.

Edward pulled Roy's pants slightly out of the way and closed his eyes, trying to catch his nerves. Roy watched and amusement and lust as Edward pulled back his boxers. He opened his eyes and shuddered slightly.

He gently removed the raven's member from the cotton folds of his boxers. Gripping the member in both hands he leaned forward and gave the tip a hesitant lick. Roy felt his head rate sky rocket. The timid lick to the crown of his member was ecstasy. The younger man could feel him getting harder.

Frightened he looked up at the raven. "Keep going." Roy purred huskily, trying to conceal just how turned on he was.

Edward nodded slightly then put his mouth to the edge of Roy's length and began to suck. He could feel Roy getting harder and harder. Edward leaned into his groin, his long blonde hair falling gracefully around his shoulders. He sucked harder and harder putting more of Mustang into himself.

Mustang's chest heaved as he was completely aroused. He could feel a hot liquid building up in his stomach, swarming towards his groin. Involuntarily he let out a moan.

He leaned his head back and allowed the ecstasy to take him. Edward's timid tongue swirled under and around his length. His warm hand gently massaged his groin and his cold automail rubbed his balls in a pleasant rhythm. Roy moaned again, urging himself not to come, not until Fullmetal had worked a bit longer. Trying to hold it in he leaned forward, burying Edward's head beneath his chest and giving him a good sample of the smell of the blonde's shampoo.

Dutifully Edward kept going. He started to pump the organ in and out of his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip and giving little bites at random intervals. He slid his tongue over the underside of the raven's length and let his flesh hand play with the older man's pubes.

Roy purred in pleasure and reached a hand forward. He slipped it down the back of the blonde's pants and felt the boy shake under his touch. He smiled lustily. He put his fingers to Edward's opening and although the boy's work slowed he did not stop. _No_, he thought, _it's not time for that yet_.

Much to Edward's relief he pulled his hand away. Edward continued his pace at what it had been, still nipping the swelling organ in places and still caressing, trying to cause the man as much pleasure as he could.

Roy was drunk with pleasure of it all. Trying to prolong it, he attempted to hold himself in. It did not last long. With a loud moan Roy's juices spilled forth, splattering the blonde's face.

Panting, Roy leaned back and looked at the younger boy. Edward was trembling, his face spattered with cum he looked up at the raven with frightened, childish eyes.

Mustang smiled gently and brushed the blonde's hair from his face. Sweetly he kissed Edward's eye. He removed Ed's trembling hands from his groin. He held them and then licked his juices from the boys face.

Ed's face was red hot with embarrassment but Roy continued to lick off the come; on his cheeks, around his eyes, his chin, and his lips. Then Roy thought perversely, _he probably got some in his mouth too_.

Without a word to say Roy dove in, tongue first. Edward tried to pull back but Mustang came with him. He stopped and waited while Roy's tongue swirled in and around his mouth, exploring every inch of the dark, sweet warmth.

Roy finally pulled away and Edward shied away from him. He rose from the floor and stared at his boss, his body was trembling but his eyes were wary. Mustang just smiled at the young boy. He picked up the documents on his desk and reached them out towards the blond.

"A fair exchange." He said. Edward reached forward and snatched up the folder. He grabbed his coat and gloves and bolted to the door. "See you next time." Roy called after him,

Edward stopped his hand on the door knob. He looked back at the raven, fear in his eyes. Roy just smiled.

When Ed was gone Roy tucked himself in and zipped up his pants, he scowled as he saw a come stain on them. "That better come out." He said,

He stood and pushed in his chair. Opening a drawer in his desk he pulled out a bottle of his cologne and sprayed in on his chair and by the floor so Lt. Hawkeye wouldn't smell anything when she came in early the next morning. He was about to leave when he saw that Ed had dropped one of his gloves by the door.

"I wonder how many of these Fullmetal has." He smiled wickedly as he picked it up off the floor. He pocketed the glove and thought to himself, _I'll just keep this…'til the next time Ed needs more information_.

* * *

**I will continue this eventually! There will be a sequel so if you didn't like this one stay tuned because it only gets better from here!**


	2. Refunded exchange

**Yay! Continuation!**

**I don't own these characters.**

"Hello Edward, what a pleasant surprise." Roy smiled at the blonde but the young boy could only stare angrily in response.

"Dammit, you know it's not a surprise Mustang! Half the documents you gave me last night didn't have anything written on them!" Edward was at the office, in broad daylight and so was feeling a bit bolder than he had last night. Especially with Lt. Hawkeye right standing behind the desk, although she wasn't really paying attention.

"Really? That's too bad, I'm sorry for that mistake. I must have given you the wrong information." Mustang was putting on a good show for his underlings (besides Hawkeye there were two more in the room). "How about I go get them during my lunch break and you can come pick them up later at lets say…eight thirty?"

Edward growled but stomped out of the room instead of staying to argue.

"That's weird." Said Lt. Havoc, "Normally he'd get mad and start yelling."

"He's growing up, don't try to stop it." Roy replied and Havoc snickered at the thought of a _mature_ Ed.

Roy had been thinking that he would get Ed to come over later and then he could give it to him but instead he was surprised. Ed came to his office during his lunch break.

In all honesty Roy had left the real documents at home, that hadn't been a lie. He'd wanted to make sure he didn't have them in case Fullmetal insisted on searching his desk. He had gone during his lunch break to go get the papers but hadn't counted on the blonde to come get them.

"What are you doing here?" Roy said, packing up a half eaten sandwich.

"I thought I'd come get the papers now instead of bothering you later." Edward smirked and Roy knew that the little prick had planned it. Everyone else was at lunch though. They were the only ones in the office and Roy quickly saw how he could turn this to his own advantage.

"Yes, I have the papers right here." Roy beckoned Edward over and Ed knew that there was something wrong. But he was opening a drawer, which was promising.

"Alphonse is waiting down in the cafeteria." Edward said as a warning in case Mustang decided to pull something funny.

"Must be pretty bad seeing everyone else enjoying a meal, considering he can't." Roy saw Edward's face darken as he was bent over his drawer trying to find the documents. _No, these are wrong. Cologne? No. Lube? How long's that been there? We'll save that for later. Here they are._

He pulled the folder out and held them out for Edward but pulled them away before the younger boy could take them. Edward was pissed. "I paid you a fair exchange; now give me those papers Mustang."

Suddenly, Roy jumped up from his chair and grabbed the blonde by his waist, pulling him close. "What about how I broke the rules to get you into the military? Or how I arranged for you to live with Tucker? What about all the other times I went out of my way to get your information?" Trying to ignore him, Edward struggled to get away, "Face it Fullmetal," Mustang jerked him forward and he stopped struggling, "you're so indebted to me that I could fuck you right here and now and you'd still have more to pay off." He smirked, "And you know it."

A race of emotions passed over the blonde's face as he took this in but Roy would not allow him to recover. The older man pulled the blonde over to his desk and then laid him on top of it. Edward was trembling again and his eyes were wide with fear.

"Al is…" He was about to warn but Mustang interrupted him,

"He's probably trying to escape from Hughes and his pictures right now." Edward silently cursed his friend for being an unknown accomplice in the Colonel's plot.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Ed asked as the raven started to rub his clothed groin. "Well you did such a good job last night and I did give you the wrong information. I think I'll give you a little payback." Ed shook with unexpected pleasure as Roy slipped his ungloved hand down his pants and started to massage his length.

With his other hand, Roy unzipped and unbuttoned the younger boy's pants. He noticed the blonde looking towards the door in alarm but told him, "There's still another half hour until the lunch break is over and no one will come back before then."

He pulled Edwards pants down to his knees and then smiled, "Reacting quite a bit I see." Edward could only mumble a quiet shut up before Roy began to ravage his thighs and abdomen. Edward could only squirm and involuntarily giggle whenever Mustang hit a ticklish spot (but of course his giggle made Roy all the hornier).

"You like this?" He purred rubbing the blonde's member harder,

"Hell no!" Edward managed to cry back, but Roy could tell that Ed had his hand over his mouth to suppress a moan.

It didn't take long for Roy to lose it and pull Edwards boxers down and away and then smile at the younger boy's erection. "You're so hard considering you don't like this." Edward didn't reply on the terms that his hand was over his mouth but he managed to suppress a delicious cry when Roy took him in his mouth.

Roy could feel himself getting hard as he sucked on Edward's member. He could see that the blonde's breath was heavy and his body jerked to his touch. Pleased, Roy started to pump the smaller boy's length in and out of his mouth.

"Mm!" Edward was making tiny mewling noises that Roy was finding just too seductive. He began to play with the blonde's balls just as the later had done the night before to him. Sucking on the swollen member, Mustang swirled his tongue just so that he managed to get a moan out of the boy. He nipped gently at the base of the erection and then pulled away from Edward's genitals and started to leave a trail of kisses and love bites up the blonde's stomach and chest.

Without even realizing it Edward had moaned in protest when Mustang had left his length but he arched his back in pleasure as the raven moved up him, pushing his shirt aside. Roy stopped at one of his hard nipples and started to nibble at it causing more pleasure for the younger boy. Edward tried to keep the noises inside but couldn't and a torrent of hot, moaning and gasping noises started to leak from his mouth.

Mustang actually started to become concerned with the people in the offices near his (it wasn't night like the last time they'd tried this). He smothered Edward's moans with a hot, savage kiss. His tongue broke through the younger boy's lips and started to suck and swirl around. Slowly he felt the blonde start to kiss him back and then the two were ravishing each other, both moaning when their mouths were alone for enough time.

Edward sucked on Mustangs tongue and then the raven started to suck on his lower lip. Always licking and touching. Without realizing it Edward found that he had a hand up Roy's shirt and that it was rubbing a hardening nipple. Startled he pulled away and Roy looked surprised for a moment but then recovered. He descended down to the blonde's erection again and started to suck and pump his mouth harder and faster than he had before. Edward was trying to keep his moans inside again but he couldn't stop that his chest was rising and falling faster than it probably should have.

Ed felt something stirring in his stomach, quickly rushing to his groin. He moaned as he felt himself building up for the climax and then Roy nipped the end of his length and he cried out, releasing his seed. Luckily, Roy missed most of it. He licked it up off of the blonde's thighs and stomach.

Leaning forward he grabbed the boy and ravished him. Edward resisted the urge to kiss back but found his tongue wandering, even licking some come off of the side of Roy's mouth, it didn't taste very good.

Smiling, the Flame alchemist pulled away from the younger boy and pulled him down off the desk with him.

Suddenly Edward became very conscious that he didn't have anything covering his lower half and he hurriedly pulled on his boxers and then his pants. Trying to get out as fast as possible he almost left the room until Roy reminded him to take the documents. As soon as he had them, the blonde rushed from the room.

Roy berated himself for reminding the boy. If he hadn't then Fullmetal would have had to come back to get them later and he would have been able to play with him more. He must be going soft, he sighed. _Oh well,_ he though, _I still have that glove and I noticed that Ed was missing one._

**ZOMG I can't believe I actually finished this so quickly! Where is the story gonna go next you may ask? I don't know. I'm making this up as I go but I'm trying my hardest to have a hot meal ready for you in every chapter.**


	3. Exchange in a Dream

**Woohoo! On to number three.**

**Once again, I do not own FMA or the characters**

**I'll warn you this one starts off awfully cold but gets hotter later so bear with me**

**Enjoy!**

Edward growled angrily as he marched down the steps and out onto the courtyard. The huge capital building loomed behind him as he stomped away.

"Brother! Brother wait!" Al called after him as he tried to catch up. "Brother are you alright?" Edward could only blush and nod.

That stupid Mustang, stupid gay perverted Mustang! It drove Ed crazy to think of how turned on he'd been so turned on by the Colonel's antics.

"Are you sure you're alright Brother?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go home." The two brothers were staying in an apartment not too far from headquarters. It was small but it had two beds, a stove, and a bath.

Thinking that it was very possible that he smelled right now Edward decided to take a bath. Then he remembered that Alphonse couldn't smell in that metal body of his and decided he'd rather get something to eat.

While he worked on making his dinner his brother asked him about his meeting. "So? Did you get them, the papers?"

"Yeah, this should be them but I forgot to check." Edward handed his brother the suit case that he always carried, the folder was inside this. While his brother was busy reading the papers he watched the water bowl and added the noodles and chicken that he had frozen in the ice box.

"Yeah, this looks like its all correct Brother. Mustang just made an honest mistake." Good think Al was looking at the papers or he would have seen Ed's extreme eye roll. "So how was the colonel Brother? I never get to see him."

"How's Hughes?" Ed said, trying not to make it seem like he was changing the subject too obviously. He smiled when he heard his brother groan, the sound resonating within the metal body.

"He's just fine and so's Elicia. She's looking very….very cute." Edward chuckled and stirred in the seasoning.

After eating Edward took a bath, making sure to clean himself particularly well around his nether regions. After this he and his brother stayed up late looking over the papers. It was all there, there was no doubt to that. Edward was relieved, he had thought that Mustang would try to get him to keep coming back to him by always not giving him all the information but it looked like the colonel had a spine under there somewhere.

It was very late when the two brothers retired to bed. Alphonse's legs came out over the end of the bed and his blanket only covered half of him but he still liked to sleep in a bed. Edward climbed into bed and snuggled down into the softness of it. Instantly he slept, and if he didn't have any dreams this wouldn't be such an interesting chapter.

Edward dreamed that he was in a soft bed, but it wasn't his bed. This bed was larger and meant for two. Mustang pulled him close and Ed melted in his strong warm arms. They were ravishing each other. Their tongues criss-crossed and swirled deeply in the sweet dark warmth of their mouths.

When Roy pulled away the two of them were both breathing heavily. He began to leave a hot wet trail of kisses, nips, and tongue swirls along the blonde's muscled chest. He stroked Ed's naked body and Edward found himself running his fingers through the raven's hair and cooing like a love-struck idiot.

Mustang reached Edward's groin and began to suck lightly at the base of his erection. He began to place little butterfly kisses along the underside and Edward felt him slip a finger into the warmth of his opening. He moaned and gripped the bed sheets and another finger went in. Mustang reached up and put his fingers in the younger boy's mouth. Edward was happy to suck on the, swirling his tongue around them and kissing them he felt Roy purring pleasantly against his thigh.

Edward moaned and felt his breath hitch as Roy slipped another finger into his hole. His lover's tongue swirled around the tip of his swollen member and he felt the familiar build up near his stomach.

"Roooy…" He moaned and his lover, with his fingers still inside of him reached up and the two began to kiss and love again. Hot, quick breath escaped through their nostrils as their mouths were too busy to breath.

Edward ran his fingers down the raven's chest and played with his nipples. He rubbed at them gently until the hardened. He squirmed when he felt Mustang wiggle his fingers inside of him, stroking his insides and causing unimaginable pleasure. He moaned through their kiss and reached his hands down and started to play with Mustang's member.

He began to pump the hardened member with his hands and he smiled as he heard Mustang's reply. Roy started to leave a trail of hot kisses along the nape of the blonde's neck. In response Edward pumped his member harder and noting that Roy had removed his hands from his mouth and was instead stroking his butt, he sucked on the raven's ear.

Kissing and nipping at his ear Edward bucked against his lover and felt the raven's member poke him. He released the throbbing organ and started to whisper in his lover's ear about how much he wanted him inside of him. He hadn't even known he was capable of talking like that.

Roy pulled his fingers out of the younger boy and repositioned himself. The tip of his member touched Edward's opening and the blonde cried out in want. Roy took Ed's hand in his and their fingers intertwined together.

"Do you want if fast or slow?" He said huskily,

"Fast." Roy smiled down at the younger boy and Edward mumbled out, "I love you." And then Mustang plunged himself into the younger boys opening and Edward sat up with a cry.

He looked around himself in confusion before remembering where he was. Aggravated he sighed and put his forehead in his hands. His metal hand felt cool against his heated brow and was reassuring. Of course nothing was reassuring when your sheets were wet!

Silently he used transmutation to dissolve the water, making the sheets dry again but he hoped Alphonse wouldn't notice in case they stained. He sighed again. He had to talk with Mustang. _And hopefully do something more?_ Said a voice in his head but he quickly put it aside.

He removed his pajamas and put on his clothes. It was a warm night but he always wore his coat in public. He was missing a glove, had been for the past day or two. He decided not wear and simply put it in his pocket. He wrote a note for his brother and laid it on the bed for him to find. Although he hoped to be back before Al woke up he didn't no if that would be the case and so left the note just in case.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself he left the apartment to go to Roy's office.

**Yay chapter three is out! Truth be told I didn't know where this story was gonna go but this chapter helped me figure it out! So next chapter might come out soon assuming my computer doesn't turn into a butt head.**


	4. Forced Exchange

**WARNING: rape**

'**What?! Roy's going to rape Edward?!' – You'll have to read it to find out evil chuckle**

Walking quickly Edward made his way to Military Headquarters. He tried to calm himself down as he did so. Desperately he tried to lure his mind away from the first encounter with Roy- maybe he'd actually liked giving Roy a blow job? His mind shifted to the second exchange, he had definitely enjoyed it but even thinking it in his head made him embarrassed. And now this?

Trying to think of anything but that wonderfully horrible dream he concentrated on other things. _A rock, rocks should be in the dirt not on the street._ He kicked it. _Another rock, another rock; there are a lot of rocks in the street. Rocks._

Irritated he kicked another pebble. Rocks and Roy started with the same letter. He couldn't stop thinking about the raven.

With a jolt he realized he had walked right passed the headquarters building. Cursing himself he walked back. In the distance church bells rang through the night. Edward listened, silently counting the tolls. He stopped, the church bells had counted out the time, it was ten o'clock. Undoubtedly the Colonel had gone home.

Edward turned around and started to walk back the other way. _He's probably out on a date right now_, Ed thought. _Would that be considered cheating_? He blushed. When he reached the front entrance again he turned around and looked sadly up at the window. A part of him had wanted the Colonel to talk to him.

He was confused and slightly frightened and longed for nothing more than to smell that cologne and be held in those strong arms. But then having realized that was what he wanted Edward blushed madly and turned to go but not fast enough that he didn't notice a light flicker on in the building.

Curious and feeling a spark of hope that it might be Roy, Edward ran to the building. To his surprise he didn't have to pick the lock to open the door. It was already opened and when he opened it no alarms went off.

Moving quickly he found that whoever was in the building was turning off the lights as they went, leaving a trail for him to follow. The lights finally went out and Edward managed to see a door close and the light shone from beneath the door. He looked at the door. Roy's office.

Filled with relief Edward ran to the door and, suddenly checking himself, knocked quietly. A scuffling noise was heard within and Ed remembered that Mustang probably wasn't supposed to be there so late and said aloud, "Mustang? It's me, let me in."

There was silence and then Mustang said with more authority than he normally would have used alone with Edward that he could come in.

Edward entered and saw that the Colonel was standing by his desks, papers scattered over the top of it in a huge disarray.

"What happened to your desk?" Ed asked, trying not to come out and say anything stupid too quickly,

"I was looking for something," The raven replied, casually flicking a few of the papers aside, "I didn't find it but I found something else." He held up Edward's missing glove.

Edward almost reached forward to take it but then remembered that Roy probably wanted him to pay for it. "What do you want from me now?" He asked.

Roy looked genuinely surprised, "Nothing. Do you want to give me something?" He cocked his head and smiled a smile that made Edward's inside squirm (not unlike the way they had squirmed when he'd awoken from his wet dream though).

"I wanted to talk but I need my glove back." Stepping hesitantly forward he saw the expression on Roy's face; he didn't seem to know what to make of Edward's submissive behavior. _I don't know why either, Mustang_, he thought. "You have to promise me you'll talk to me after you give me glove back."

"I promise." Roy said without hesitation, seemingly having no idea what Edward was going to do.

Heart pounding, palms sweating, Edward stood on his tip-toes, grabbed the front of Mustang's shirt, pulled him down so they were almost level, and then sweetly put his lips to the older man's. At first he felt Roy's shock, he was shocked too. Then Roy started to lean into it and then he grabbed him.

The older man started to rub Ed's butt and filled the blonde's mouth with his tongue. Edward pulled away, afraid to give too much. He took his glove from a stunned Roy's hand and put it in his pocket.

"Now I want to-" but Mustang cut him off. He clobbered the younger man, pulling him to the floor and ravishing him. Edward tried in vain to struggle free from the Colonel's grasp but the more he struggled the harder the raven's grip became and he was loosing the feeling in his only hand.

Roy's kiss wasn't the same as before. Before when Roy had kissed him it had been full of lust but…not like this one. The one was hard and nothing but lust. Edward's lips hurt as the older man smashed them against his own. Roy was sucking and biting his lips so hard they soon were red and swollen.

Edward tried to cry out as the older man completely collapsed on top of him. He could barely breathe through the Colonel's painful kiss and now his chest was heavy with the raven's weight.

Roy's hands groped Edward's chest, almost ripping his shirt in his haste. He pinched at his nipples and Edward whimpered slightly from pleasure but mostly from pain as the Colonel's hand persisted to hurt his sensitive nipples.

The worst was when he moved his hands down and took Edward's member in them. He didn't even bother to undo the zipper and buttons, he just tore through them. He held Edward's member so tight the blonde wouldn't dream of getting hard, but his body had plans for sex whether he liked it or not and his length became hard and erect.

He felt tears come to his eyes and Roy's hands- so gentle and hot earlier pushed and pulled his erection in a most unpleasant way. He started to whimper and Roy became annoyed and so smothered him with another painful, hard kiss.

Edward began to lose himself and started thinking that maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe sex was supposed to feel this way and his dream before had only been a fantasy. He'd rather have wet dreams than sex any day, but there was nothing he could. His hands were free but he was crushed beneath the older man.

By then Roy had pulled his pants entirely off and with no foreplay or easing in he shoved three fingers inside the blonde. Edward couldn't help it. He screamed and cried when he realized there would be no one to help him. Realizing the only way he could escape from this pain was one his own the whimpering submissive Ed that had appeared lately died away and the old loud-mouthed, bratty Ed returned.

He struggled violently, violently enough that Roy pulled those awful fingers out of him. Edward hit him, striking his face, neck, and shoulders with his automail hand until Roy grabbed at it. Then Edward tried to use his other hand to defend himself.

In response Roy need him in the groin and while Edward tried to hold in another scream. He flipped him over on to his stomach. He had the automail in his hand and pulled it to one side. Edward cried out as Roy pulled on him, he heard a loud 'clink' noise and Roy dropped his automail arm. The metal limb hung limply from Ed's shoulder.

Horrified, the old loud-mouthed, bratty Ed died just as quickly as he'd come. Ed's knees gave out and he collapsed, but Roy wasn't done with him. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened member. Next he shoved Ed to the floor, positioning him so his ass was in the air and he crushed Edward's chest and head against the ground by pressing on his shoulders from above.

Just like when he put those three fingers in, Roy put his entire seven inches up Edward's opening. Edward was panting and crying too hard to manage out anything more than a whimper. The pain hurt so much.

Roy started to pump his member in and out of his victim's body. Ed was jerked so violently that his head hit the floor and scattered stars across his vision more than one time. His opening felt like it was being torn apart.

Mustang's nails were sinking into his back and stomach, where he was grabbing the younger man. Still he continued to pump, in and out, in and out. The horrible tearing, ripping, grinding, sensation was by far the most horrible feeling Edward had ever felt. It might have been worse so than the pain of having his automail installed.

Mustang plunged violently in again and Edward's body jerked forward and thumped against the floor. He felt like he was going to be sick. Suddenly Roy grabbed his member and yanked on it harder than was necessary. Edward cried out as he felt cum pore from his erection. There was something else that was warm coming from his opening and Edward hoped it was come and thought it might have been blood.

He whimpered as Roy continued to pump in and out, showing no sign of slowing down. Suddenly there came a sharp knock on the door. Edward, on the edge of fainting could only gaze lazily up at the door. Roy stopped pumping and tears sprang to Edward's eyes out of happiness.

Another knock followed and Mustang pulled out of the blonde boy. Ed, realizing this might be his chance to be saved cried out a wordless shout hoarsely. The door opened and for a moment time stood still.

Roy was standing in the doorway, but Roy was also behind Edward, trying to tuck his dick back in his pants. Confused, Edward stared up lazily at the Roy that had just walked in. He was shocked, disgusted, confused, and angry. He started to shout but Edward was unaware, his vision faded and he fainted away.

**Woot! Yay forth chapter! Betcha didn't expect the ending now did ya? I got the idea for this when I was hunting for Fullmetal Alchemist yaoi and could only find EnvyxEd. I thought then and there that the only pairing in FMA was RoyxEd, EdxAl, or AlxEd. The only reason Envy would X Edward was if he turned into Roy and raped him. Hence this chapter**

**So don't worry, Roy didn't really rape Ed. ENVY DID! evil laughter**

**Chapter five coming soon!**


	5. Exchange of Forgiveness

**My poor abused fans must be so mad at me. I think it's been a couple of months. Sorry guys (whoever you are).**

**This story is actually based off of scans from a yaoi shonan-ai. In the manga Roy had Edward 'pay' him for information- similar to the first chapter. Except when Edward bent to get his coat Roy grabbed him by the waist and epared him.**

When Edward awoke he was in a warm, soft bed. He drowsily opened his eyes and saw that it was day and the sun was streaming in through soft curtains surrounding a wide window.

Confused, he suddenly remembered what had happened to him and felt a horrible shudder pass through his body. He looked at his automail arm but saw that it had been removed. Becoming frightened he sat up and realized that every muscle in his body was agonizingly sore.

Slow as a snail he tried to sit up further but his back and stomach weren't up for it. He was sure he was going to vomit but really didn't want to do it in the comfy bed.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Roy strode in. Edward let out a yelp and Roy looked up in surprise. The blonde shuffled awkwardly, crawling backwards until his head hit the headboard of the bed. He tried to slide over but his muscles seized and he found that he couldn't move at all.

Roy approached him slowly, as you might an injured dog. He spoke softly, reassuringly, to the younger boy, his face a mask of concern. Gently he raised his hand to Edward's brow and frowned when he felt how hot he was.

He had brought a bowl of cold water, a towel, and medicine in the room with him. He quickly grabbed the medicine and pored two pills onto his hand. He then had to struggle with the younger boy to get him to take them.

"It's alright," He cooed when Edward tried to struggle away, "It's alright, I won't hurt you. You'll be okay, I won't hurt you, it's alright." He repeated. The hand holding the blonde's wrist was strong but not painfully so as the grip from the night before had been. The other hand was gentle and managed to squeeze the pills passed the younger boy's lips.

Both hands were then full with trying to hold back the boy's hand and trying to hold his nose to get him to swallow. Roy used his mouth to block Edward from spitting out the medicine.

He inserted his tongue to push the pills further down the blonde's mouth. He relaxed his hold on the boy's arm and instead held his hand, trying to be as reassuring as possible though he doubted Edward would ever trust him again.

When the boy finally swallowed the pill, the older man pulled away and gently pushed his blonde hair away from his face. Edward panted as he regained his breath. His eyes were full of fear, confusion, and another emotion that Roy couldn't trace but made his heart race and his palms sweat.

He gently moved the boy to a better position on the bed and listened with worry to his groans of pain and discomfort. He laid the blonde's head on a soft pillow and covered his half naked body with a thick blanket. The blonde's eyes rolled up in his head and he fainted.

The sun was up and it was almost noon. Now would be a good time. Roy went into the hallway of his home and picked up the phone that sat on a little table against the wall. He dialed the number of Edward's apartment.

The phone rang three times before there came an answer.

"Brother?"

"Sorry, Alphonse, it's just me."

"Colonel Mustang? If you want to speak to my brother he's not home right now. I don't know where he is." Alphonse sounded worried.

"I know, he's over at my house."

"He is?"

"Yes, it seems like he was attacked last night. He's not too badly hurt, just bruised up and kind of sick. They ruined his automail I'm afraid, so you might want to call that little mechanic of his."

"Okay, I will- um…Colonel, where's your house? Is Brother really okay?"

Mustang reassured the younger brother that his elder brother was fine but he needed to call his mechanic. He told him to stop by his office later and then he would take him to his house as it was hard to find (which was a lie, Mustang just wanted to help Edward a little bit on his own before the younger one intervened).

Next the raven made a call to his office and told Lt. Hawkeye he was feeling under the weather. He didn't know if she believed him or not, she probably didn't but she didn't say anything.

When Edward came to Mustang was already in the room, reading a book quietly by his bed. This time he remembered everything before he even moved.

"So was that Envy?" He asked hoarsely,

"It was." Roy stated simply, turning the page in his book.

"Where's Alphonse? Does he know where I am?"

"He's knows you're here, but not where here is." Carefully, the raven placed his bookmark between the pages and closed his book. "How are you feeling?"

"Shitty. Where's my arm?"

"It was trashed and I was afraid you'd roll over and cut yourself on it so I took it off."

"How?"

"It wasn't hard." Like that was an answer.

The older man leaned forward and felt the boy's temperature. He almost blushed when he saw the blonde's face brighten at his touch. "Why were you at the office?" He changed the subject.

"I was looking for you." Edward replied, not knowing what he wanted to say.

Roy's eyebrows rose, "Why?" Edward refused to respond and Roy felt his face grow slightly hot as he thought of all the various reasons why Edward would come to his office, alone, at night (most of them mature rated).

Edward sat up uneasily, letting out involuntary moans as the pain in his muscles twitched and seethed beneath his skin. This was when Roy remembered something.

"Wait here." He said and he walked off. Like he could go anywhere!

When he came back he had a tube of something, the label said that it soothed sore muscles (and smelled like vanilla). "Where's it hurt?" He asked,

"Like I'm letting you touch me!" Edward snapped back, but he saw that Roy's face had darkened (somehow he felt badly about what had happened to him) and so he mumbled a list of various parts of his body that were in pain.

With hands like a god's Roy set to work gently massaging out the kinks and knots in Edwards back. Although the younger boy would never admit it, it felt extremely good- slightly painful, but still good.

The large, soft hands rubbed circles along his shoulder blades and then along the blonde's arm. It wasn't necessary but the older man was getting horny. He worked his way down to the blonde's hand and then kissed the soft fingers. He put one in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, not sucking too hard but enough so that he could almost feel himself getting hard.

He looked up and saw to his embarrassment that the blonde was looking at him, watching him as he seduced his hand. Blushing, he pulled away and put more of the rubbing cream on his hands. When he returned to the younger boy he saw that he'd rolled over onto his back.

Edward's bare chest lay out for Mustang to see and his curved abs were luscious, then Mustang saw that there was quite a bit of action taking place in the boy's boxers. For whatever reason, he knew not what, he leaned forward and kissed the blonde. Edward's mouth opened, inviting the older man's tongue and moaning slightly as strong, yet gentle hands began to rub the lotion on his chest.

The hands started at his collar bone and then descended down to rub his chest. One stayed to play with a hardening nipple while the other kept up with its descent to rub at his abdomen.

Tongues tangled and Edward moaned as Roy squeezed at his nipple. Roy pulled away from him and kissed along his jaw ever letting his hand descend downwards to rub the soft skin above Edward's length. Mustang traced his tongue down the blonde's neck and kissed his collar bone, smiling as Edward purred beneath him.

The raven reached up and put more lotion on his hand before going back down again; reaching passed his boxers, and taking the boy's throbbing member in his hand. Edward yelped as the cold lotion was rubbed on his hardened length but Roy's strong and warm hands felt so good, so intoxicating.

"Haa…..Roy…" He had wanted to say something but could only moan. Mustang was sucking on one of his hardened nipples and was pumping his member. When Edward cried out again the raven moved down, licking and kissing the head of his lover's groin, he lapped up pre-cum and smiled when he felt the blonde's breathing begin to shaken.

He nipped lightly at the organ and then sucked hard. Edward moaned again, "Rooooooooy…!" He whined. In response the raven pulled the blonde's whole length in his mouth and began to pump in and out. Slow at first, then faster.

"Roy…! Go faster Roy!" The raven obliged to the younger boy, going faster and faster, enjoying the feeling of making the boy squirm. "Faster! …Harder...please…!" Edward cried out and he could feel the familiar fire burning in his stomach, building up. Roy sucked on the boy's length so hard his cheeks sunk in and then he pulled away, trailing his tongue along the underside of his shaft.

Edward cried out as the warm tip of his lover's tongue left him and then as he was engulfed once more by Roy's mouth he finally let the heat go. With a shout his cum sprayed forth and Roy swallowed half and used the sheets to wipe away the rest.

Edward was panting as his length softened and let out a small moan when Roy kissed his forehead. The boy was suddenly asleep and Roy smiled down at him. He pulled up his lover's boxers and removed the stained sheets. He pulled on a clean blanket before taking the sheets to the wash room and dropping them in his wash basket- he'd clean them later.

A knock sounded at the door and when he opened it Alphonse was standing outside. Good thing he had cleaned.

"I'm sorry Cr. Mustang but I was so worried! I called your office and had Lt. Hawkeye tell me where you lived." Said the disgruntled younger brother.

The traitor, Roy thought but he smiled. "No it's alright. Ed's asleep right now but you can come in if you want."

**So Roy lets Alphonse into his house and they stay there for a while. If you found this chapter lacking don't worry the next one will be the best…maybe the last…yeah maybe daydreams but you can be guaranteed it'll be steamy! See ya next time! (Which could be a long time!)**


	6. Final Exchange

**YAY! And FINALLY!**

"You feeling any better?" Roy asked as Edward entered his kitchen.

"Yeah, fine." Edward blushed slightly. He had been wearing nothing but boxers when he had woken up earlier, but after that he had had a little…excursion with Roy and had lost them. Thankfully the colonel had set out his clean shorts but apparently his own pants had been destroyed so he was wearing the colonel's too large pajamas.

Roy was standing by the stove. The smell of something good wafted through the air. Roy was cooking something that was making Edward drool.

"Alphonse stopped by."

"He did?" The blonde perked up.

"Yes but after you slept for so long he decided it would be too late to move you to your hotel so he left you in my care. I hope you like Chinese food." Roy added some sort of sauce to whatever he was making.

Edward sat at the kitchen table. Standing hurt, and walking hurt even more but he couldn't deny that he was very hungry and the food smelled good. He sat watching the raven haired colonel as the older man focused on preparing the meal. _Damn he's sexy_. Whoa! Did he just think that?!

Edward was trying to tell himself that he did not want the colonel to touch him the way he had earlier that day ever again- and he didn't want to give the colonel a blow job like he had before. He especially didn't want the colonel to screw him. But a little voice in the back of his head told him he did.

So deep in his denial was Edward that he almost jumped in surprise when Roy put a plate of steaming chicken, vegetables, and rice in front of him.

"This looks good- what's in it?" He said, sampling a piece as the colonel went about getting out drinks for them.

"Chicken, onions, water chestnuts, green beans, broccoli and soy sauce." Roy said, setting down another plate and a beer for himself.

"I thought soy sauce was Japanese?" Edward asked, munching down on the meal without the older man.

"I don't know- it's Asian." Roy shrugged and set a glass of milk in front of Ed. The younger boy glared at the intruding white liquid like it was the devil. "It's good for you." Roy said, sitting down and tucking into the meal.

"I hate it." Edward growled, eating more.

"It'll make you taller."

"I'm not short!"

"Of course not." Roy chuckled,

The two finished their meals in silence. When he was done, Roy guzzled the last of his beer and took his plate to the sink before turning on the faucet. Grudgingly Ed drank the whole glass of milk and grimaced. He took his plate to the sink and Roy commanded, "I'll wash, you dry."

Edward obeyed and the two stood in silence, cleaning dishes and acting as if everything were normal.

After dinner Roy went into another room with lots of books. It wasn't big enough to be called a library- more like a study. There was a fireplace and with a snap of his fingers Roy lit it. The room became bright and warm.

Edward curled up catlike in a big comfy chair. Roy sat on a couch and read his book. Edward expected to fall asleep, he was so warm and so comfy, but sleep did not come- he merely stared into the fire and listened to the quiet of Roy's breathing and the soft sound of pages being turned.

After a time he realized that the pages were no longer turning and the breathing had grown faint. He turned to look back at the colonel only to see that the man had fallen asleep. His hand still held his book and his arm lay across his stomach.

_He'll catch cold…_Edward thought. There was a blanket lying over the back of the chair he was sitting in. He stood up, stretching as he did so and collecting the blanket. He approached the older man and spread the deep blue blanket over him.

Roy's dark hair was in his face and Edward delicately brushed it aside. Roy looked so sweet when he was asleep, almost innocent…almost. Blushing Ed suddenly felt a very powerful urge. He stared down at the older man before kneeling uncertainly and then, placing a soft kiss on the older man's lips.

When he pulled back he almost cried out at the sight of familiar, dark eyes looking at him.

"You were supposed to be asleep!" Ed squeaked with a red face. But the raven haired colonel paid him no heed and pulled him in for a long deep kiss. Edward wanted to gasp aloud from his lust and love but could not, so drawn in by the kiss was he.

Edward moaned as the colonel pulled him up to his chest. Their kiss was broken for a moment as Edward lay across Roy's body and then they were together again. Roy's tongue came out; begging for permission to enter, Edward nervously opened his mouth and moaned as he was fiercely ravished.

The older man pulled open Edward's pajama top and began to kiss downward, he stopped at the boy's Adam's apple and sucked. Edward swallowed and the apple moved. The blonde boy moaned at the tender feeling that Roy's mouth was providing. The older man's hands moved down and stroked delicately over the blonde's soft nipples, hardening them and then tweaking them slightly.

Edward squeaked at the feeling, his face burning. He looked down at the colonel, lust in his eyes. He was in a better position too. Frantically he unbuttoned Roy's shirt and stroked the soft pale skin along his collar bone.

Pushing the older man away from his neck, Ed kissed him and then proceeded to move downward and lick and suck at his partner's earlobe. It was Roy's turn to moan and squirm.

In an attempt to best Edward's advances, the raven slipped his hand down between the two of them and delved into Edward's pajama bottoms. He could feel the younger boy's shaft getting hotter, pulsing even, as it became harder and harder. He grasped it at the hilt and gave it a good pump.

Edward let out a moan, pausing in his work with Roy's ear. But the feeling of his aroused hot breath blowing on the raven's ear and neck worked just as well. The two were panting heavily with pleasure and the more Roy pumped Edward the more the younger boy began to tremble.

He was making those mewling noises again and at the sound of them Roy couldn't help but let out a moan. Edward bucked against him and he moaned again at the friction it caused against his own member. Edward looked down towards the raven's member as if remembering it was there, and his face flushed as he realized the close proximity of their two throbbing shafts.

His hand shaking, much as it had during the lover's first encounter, Edward unzipped Roy's pants and pulled out his hardened member. Edward shook his head, flicking his blonde hair over his shoulder so he could concentrate on his task, his automail was still trashed and so he would have to do this one handed. Roy's eyes seemed filmed over with lust as he saw the boy's brow harden in attention.

The blonde pulled himself closer, fully onto his lover's lap. His legs were bent to either side of the older man and he brought their members close. The two men basked in the feeling of heat coming off the others' member and affecting their own. Edward pulled their two shafts together in his hand and began to pump both of them at the same time. He was slightly put out that the older man's member was larger than his own, but he supposed it might have been due to age difference.

Roy trembled slightly at the contact of Edward's hand and his hot sex pumping his own. As Edward continued to work he leaned forward and began to kiss along the boy's collar bone, Edward tipped his head back to give him better access, but he did not slow his pumping, in fact he sped up.

The two began to moan loudly as they came closer to their climaxes. Unconsciously Roy bucked against Edward and precum dribbled down the side of his straining organ onto Edward's. "Aah…Edward…I want you…!" Roy cried out as he pulled Edward close to his chest and ravished him. But the kiss only lasted a moment as Edward's head threw back, with an unearthly cry, he came. Roy shortly followed and the two panted softly, Edward threatening to fall backwards, had not Roy had such a grip on him. Pale, white cum glistened softly on Edward's stomach, dotting Roy's white shirt and black pants.

"Roy…" Edward murmured, righting himself, before he fell forward onto his lover's chest. He listened to the sound of the raven's pounding heart and cooed as the older man began to gently play with his hair. He looked up and saw Roy's face flush and his mouth open slightly.

The light of the fire reflected off of Edward's hair making it look golden and radiant. His skin glistened with sweet, his lips pink from kissing, and his face flushed. His intense eyes looked up at Roy tenderly and the raven couldn't help but gape a little at him. "You look beautiful."

Edward's face flushed at the comment and he felt something poke him down below. He looked down with wide eyes. "You're already up again?" He asked in surprise. He looked up to see the raven haired man smiling sheepishly.

"It's partly your fault," Roy reasoned, "you're so damn sexy."

Edward made a 'pfft' noise, not accepting Roy's excuse. "So what are we going to do with this?" He asked, poking the tip of the older man's member softly. It twitched in response and Edward felt a flush of lust building in him. He couldn't believe that not long ago- only a few days in fact- he had been so frightened and disgusted at the sight of this pleasurable little organ (not actually so little though…).

"Same thing we'll do with this, I suppose." Roy poked Edward's hardening member with a chuckle. "Do you think you might be up to something a little bigger tonight?" He asked his softest, huskiest voice ever.

Edward gulped, slightly nervous. He wasn't so lustful that he could just forget the other night with Envy. And just because it hadn't actually _been_ Roy didn't mean that he wouldn't be terrified should the real Roy try to mount him. He tried to force back his fear and looked instead to those deep, coal-black eyes, glittering in the fire light.

"If you want to wait-" Roy began.

"No, it's fine but…not from the back, okay?" Edward said nervously.

Roy's eyes sparkled as a smile lit his face. "And miss out on this face?" He caressed Edward's cheek. "Never."

Gently, ever so gently, he lifted Edward from him and lowered him to the floor. The fire flickered softly, throwing distorted profiles of them up against the wall as the two of them kissed passionately. Edward moaned and arched his back into the older man, feeling the raven's hard member press into him. One of Roy's strong, pale hands reached down and began to pump Edward. The boy moaned and then let out a cry of protest as Roy pulled away completely, standing above him.

Roy pulled off his soiled pants, boxers, and shirt and flung them aside. He bent and pulled off Edward's pajama bottoms. And then, feeling the strain in his groin, groaned something about getting lube. "You can take care of yourself for a moment." He said reassuringly, panting slightly. He took Edward's hand and brought it to the boy's shaft.

He hurried to his room where he had had Edward sleeping earlier and pulled out the vanilla smelling lotion he had used earlier.

He returned to find Edward sprawled across the carpet just as he'd left him. His pajama top was open; leaving his bare chest out so Roy could see him heaving slightly. His golden hair was similarly splayed out in a golden mane around his head. His eyes were closed as his hand pumped himself. He stopped and opened his golden eyes to stare up and Roy and the older man gulped. This was like something out of the best wet dream ever.

Edward waited patiently as Roy dropped to his knees and squeezed a little lotion onto his fingers. He imagined it like it had been in his dream the other day, and drove what Envy had done from his mind. The older man still seemed unsure though, so Edward helped him, he opened his legs to give him better access. "Roy…" He said, with genuine pleading. His member was so hard he almost couldn't stand it.

Roy resisted the urge to gulp again. Edward had opened his legs to reveal his small pink hole. It seemed to have recovered from its earlier abuse. He reached a lotion covered finger towards in and was surprised when it twitched at his touch, but that only made him more aroused. He slipped the finger in and felt the muscles tighten around him. Boy was this going to be tight. He took a glance towards Edward and saw the boys face was flushed, and he had a slight grimace but otherwise he seemed fine.

He began to move his finger, in and out, in and out. He caressed the insides of the moist cavern and added a second finger. The boy's hole was getting slick, but Roy wanted it to be as painless as possible, he lathered some more lotion before he added the third finger. Edward moaned from the pain and pleasure as the three fingers began to move in a rhythmic motion. He arched his back, as was his custom when he was enjoying something and Roy smiled. He bent down and licked up Edward's shaft.

"Are you ready for me, Edward?" He cooed.

Edward let out a breath he'd been holding in. "Y-yes…"

"Fast or slow?"

Edward thought morbidly of how Roy had asked this same question in his dream and he'd said 'fast'. Envy had moved fast.

"Slow." He cringed as Roy's lotion covered member began to press into him-slowly. He gasped raggedly. His vision seemed clouded as pleasure began to ripple in with the pain. But it went on forever! "I-I changed my mind. Faster, please."

Roy didn't need telling twice. He slid in to the hilt and Edward almost screamed with the pain but then the tip of Roy's member hit something in him and all pain dissolved. "Ooooh, ROOOOOY!" His back arched, his head fell back and his legs wrapped around the older man's waist in an attempt to pull him closer in.

"Found it." Roy said in a husky, satisfied tone. "First try."

"More, Roooy." Edward's hand dug into his lover's back as the older man began to move inside him. Having found Edward's pleasure point, Roy struck it again and again, trying to hit it as hard as possible. Edward began to thump against him to push Roy further into himself. He moaned, Roy groaned and the two went at it. Pushing and pumping and moaning.

"Ah…Roy!" Edward reached up and kissed his lover. Brushing sweet from his forehead as his tongue dug in. Roy groaned into his mouth, his body trembling as he pumped into the blonde's tight, virgin folds.

The two worked to their climax, Roy hit Edward hard on his spot and didn't pull away, but pressed in as far as he could. With a scream of pleasure Edward came. His whole body contracted so suddenly and tightly that Roy's hard member couldn't take it, and the older man came as well.

Panting fiercely, the two pulled away only to lie next to one another. Too exhausted to clean themselves, or raise themselves for that matter they simply lay on the carpet.

Like their arousals the fire was dying down to a dull glow. But it was still warm and the two had each other's heat as they lay on their sides, curled together. "I…love you…Roy." Edward said, while trying to catch his breath. Roy stared into the boy's golden eyes and purred with delight.

"I love you too, Edward."

**OMG the end!! To all the people who've been watching this I'm sooooo sorry about taking so long!! I hope it was well worth the wait!**


End file.
